


Torn

by handsomeparty



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeparty/pseuds/handsomeparty





	Torn

"You think you can take him from me?" Marcus was seething, eyes black, and body planted firmly against his brother's.

"Marcus, what the _fuck_ are you-- _Aah!_ "

The redhead gripped Aidan's shoulder sharply.

" _Bishop_ , you son of a bitch," he spat, "He was mine first; I was _here_ first! What gives you the right to him, even after you up and _left_?"

Marcus' voice held an obvious rage, yet there was something..broken. He must have..oh. _He loved Bishop_.

"M-Marcus. He's..he's not mine! P-Please, he's all yours! He's always been yours!" His tone was shaky, genuinely frightened that the man might actually kill him where he stood.

Aidan's back knocked into the already-crackling cement wall, ripping a cry from his throat.

" _Bullshit_! Do not _fuck_ with me, Aidan. I don't have time for this. I'm tired of playing second fiddle. I'm sick and tired of him loving you more than he will ever love me! Do you know what that's like..could you even imagine? No, you couldn't. You live a charmed life. You really fucking do. How could you run away from that? How could you leave him, after all he's done for you?"

Aidan's eyes flashed with anger. "What he's _done_?" he ground out, "My life..I don't have a life! I live every fucking day needing blood, nearly clawing out my eyes because I crave it so badly, and it's because of _him_. I could've lived my life. I couldn't had my wife, and my son, and just..lived."

In the last moments of his speech, his eyes watered, his expression softening. Sudden flashes of what could have been, what he will never experience as a _human_..his chest was trembling with violent sobs.

Marcus stepped backward, unsure of what to make of Aidan's display. His face contorted, puzzled and still a bit peeved.

He took a breath, suddenly needing a smoke. Aidan, though, he was a mess. With all the jealous rage he'd held in for so long, the nurse was still his family.

His eyes shifted a little, then his hand came to the brunette's shoulder.

"Uh..hey. You, um. Aidan? You okay?"

His head snapped up. "Marcus..I will never be _okay_. Goddammit, I don't know what do with myself most of the time. But fuck, man. Here I am. I'm..alive, right? Bishop..he's yours. I don't..he's my maker, but we don't have that. Not anymore. I'm going back to the house. Tell him you love him. Tell him to cut the shit."

Then Aidan was gone, leaving Marcus to soak in his predictament.

Suddenly, he felt more alone than ever.


End file.
